Einfach so passiert
by Dracomask
Summary: Wir sprachen nicht. Nicht davor, nicht währenddessen, nicht danach.   Er zog sich an, nickte mir zu und ging.  Ich zog mich an und machte den Abwasch.  Keine Worte, keine Diskussion.  Wir brauchten es einfach.


Ich könnte jetzt behaupten es wäre atemberaubend gewesen. Sanft, unwiderstehlich schön, romantisch oder ein anders dieser kitschigen Worte benutzen, die uns Männern so schwer über die Lippen kommen.

Ich könnte sagen, dass wir uns im Einklang bewegt haben, gefesselt in demselben Rhythmus wie das Schiff und die Wellen…

Ich könnte mir vorstellen, wir hätten uns die ganze Zeit angesehen, tief versunken in den Augen des anderen, die Zeit vergessen im Rausch der Gefühle.

Aber so war es nicht. Es ging schnell. Er kam in die Küche und wollte etwas trinken. Ich musste noch den Abwasch machen, die anderen waren längst in den Kojen verschwunden.

Wir wollten es beide. Schnell und unkompliziert. Einfach und kompromisslos.

Wir zogen uns nicht gegenseitig aus, wir waren nicht zärtlich, wir küssten uns nicht.

Wir bekamen beide was wir wollten. Ich über den Küchentisch gebeugt, er hinter mir, die Hand in meinen Haaren.

Grob, schnell, hart.

Er war in mir, ich rieb mich selbst. Kurze, harte Bewegungen. Ein einziger Zweck: Befriedigung.

Wir sprachen nicht. Nicht davor, nicht währenddessen, nicht danach.

Er zog sich an, nickte mir zu und ging.

Ich zog mich an und machte den Abwasch.

Keine Worte, keine Diskussion.

Wir brauchten es einfach.

Wochen später strahlte die Sonne so fröhlich auf die „Thousand Sunny" herunter, dass man direkt meinen konnte, sie wolle ankündigen, dass dieser Tag vorhatte ein ganz Besonderer zu werden.

Nami hatte bereits den vorherigen Tag angekündigt, dass sie heute eine Insel erreichen würden und dort ihre Vorräte auffrischen wollten. Außerdem hatte sie beschlossen, die Nacht dort zu ankern, damit sie alle sich wenigstens kurz von ihrer letzten Fahrt erholen konnten.

Sie hatten Monate an Bord verbracht und dabei kein einziges Mal Land gesehen, ihnen allen würde es gut tun, sich mal wieder unter andere Menschen zu begeben.

Kaum hatten sie angelegt, verteilte sich die Crew in alle Winde um jeder für sich die ungewohnte Bewegungsfreiheit an Land zu genießen. Jeder brauchte diesen Landgang auf seine Weise und deshalb hatten sie schnell und fast ohne Worte beschlossen, dass sie nichts gemeinsam unternehmen würden.

Die Ausnahme bildeten Nami und Ruffy, welche seit einiger zeit nicht mehr voneinander zu trennen waren.

Sanji hielt das für eine seltsame Konstellation, hatte sich aber, zur Verwunderung aller, schnell damit abgefunden gehabt. Er liebte alle Frauen, wenn eine davon nun vergeben war, würde ihn das wohl kaum umbringen und diesen Landgang konnte er nun auch endlich mal für sich allein nutzen, um sich beim weiblichen Geschlecht in Ruhe umzusehen. Er war sich sicher, dass die anderen Jungs ähnlich dachten.

Jeder von ihnen hatte lange genug keine Frau mehr gehabt, um allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was Nami und Ruffy taten, wenn sie sich mal wider allein in Namis Zimmer verdrückten, einen Kloß im Hals und eine Beule in der Hose zu bekommen.

Die Zeit auf See hatte sich diesmal wirklich zu lange gezogen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Erkundungstour durch die Stadt und einigen Flirtereien, die ihn nicht wirklich zu etwas kommen lassen hatten, beschloss der blonde Koch in eine Bar einzukehren und sich dort ein Mädchen für die Nacht zu suchen, um am nächsten Tag mit frischer Motivation in ein neues Abenteuer starten zu können.

Die Bar war schummrig, die Musik floss zäh wie Honig, der Alkohol war gut. Sanji ließ sich von einem freundlichen Mädchen ein Getränk über den Tresen reichen, dass grün und zähflüssig durch seine Kehle ran und ihn direkt beschwipst werden ließ.

Ja… hier würde er bleiben.

Es gibt Situationen im Leben in denen man sich gefangen fühlt.

Gefangen in einer Erinnerung, gefangen in einer unerwünschten Situation…

Oder, so wie ich, gefangen in einer Widerholung.

Er kam in die Bar, als es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Ich sah ihn sofort und ich wusste, dass er mich gesehen hatte.

Anscheinend war er schon in einer anderen Kneipe gewesen, denn er wirkte nicht mehr nüchtern.

Ich sah ihn wie durch Nebel. Aber ich sah ihn. Nur ihn.

Gefangen…

Als er auf mich zukam wusste ich was passieren würde. Ich wehrte mich nicht.

Konnte es nicht, wollte es nicht.

Wir gingen vor die Tür, betraten eine Seitengasse, dann ging es wieder schnell.

Ich an der Wand, er hinter mir. Kein Vorspiel, keine Zärtlichkeiten, kein Kuss.

Hart, schnell, gut.

Er zog sich an, nickte mir zu und ging.

Ich zog mich an und ging in die andere Richtung.

Keine Kompromisse, keine Diskussion, keine Worte…

Keine Ausrede…

Wir hätten beide eine Frau wählen können.

Wo war nur alles hin?

Der schöne Rausch einfach weggeschwemmt.

Das Mädchen, dass neben ihm gesessen hatte, als Zorro die Bar betreten hatte war nicht mehr da, als Sanji wiederkam, sein Glas abgeräumt, sein Stuhl von jemand anderem besetzt.

Er drehte sich um. Er musste raus. Weg aus der Bar, weg von dieser Insel.

Warum hatte er sich so gehen lassen? Es hätte so einfach sein können. Ein Mädchen suchen, die Nacht mit ihr verbringen, ihr erzählen, dass er wiederkommen würde und gehen.

Befriedigung hätte er dadurch bekommen, ebenso wie er lange Zeit Zorro nicht einmal hätte ansehen müssen.

Auf See hatte er es auf die Sehnsucht geschoben, auf die lange Zeit seit dem letzten Landgang.

Sie hatten nicht gesprochen. Nicht darüber. Das Leben war normal verlaufen. Er hatte es beinahe vergessen.

Und jetzt das.

Wie hatte das passieren können?

Am nächsten Tag legte die „Thousand Sunny" ab. Der Landgang hatte die Crew neu motiviert und die Stimmung war ausgeglichen, ruhig und friedlich.

Nami und Ruffy turtelten herum und niemanden störte es mehr.

Robin hatte neue Bücher gekauft und konnte sich sicherlich wieder eine sehr lange Zeitlang beschäftigen.

Chopper half Lysopp und Franky dabei einige Reparaturen am Schiff vorzunehmen und Zorro… ja… das Thema würde sicherlich so schnell nicht zur Sprache kommen.

Es war eine kalte Nacht, ein paar Tage nachdem sie auf dieser Insel gewesen waren.

Es war wieder einmal spät geworden und Sanji erledigte gerade die letzten Arbeiten in der Küche.

Seine Hände wollten nicht so Recht arbeiten, denn mit jedem erledigtem Handgriff kam er Etwas näher, dass er besser weit weg haben wollte.

Zorro hatte Nachtwache im Krähennest.

Sanji wusste wie kalt es dort sein musste und er wusste auch, dass Zorro sicherlich weder eine Decke noch warme Klamotten dort oben hatte. Und er machte sich bereits viel zu lange Gedanken darüber wie sehr der Schwertkämpfer frieren musste.

Warum?

Es konnte ihm egal sein.

Er konnte ihm egal sein.

Es war nichts zwischen ihnen. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Sie waren Kameraden, sie hatten zweimal guten Sex gehabt, nichts war anders als sonst. NICHTS!

Warum wusste er dennoch genau, dass er nach vollendeter Küchenarbeit ins Krähennest steigen und dem Grünhaarigen eine Decke bringen würde? Warum wusste er jetzt schon, dass er es eh tun würde, so sehr er sich auch gegen sich selbst zu wehren versuchte?

Er sah mich an, als hatte er gewusst, dass ich kommen würde.

Dann drehte er den Kopf weg.

Als ich ihm die Decke um die Schultern legte, griff er nach meinem Arm.

Ich fiel.

Ich ließ mich fallen.

Ich wollte es.

Genauso wie er es wollte.

Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Schultern, zogen mich mit unter die Decke und umschlossen mich.

Warm.

Zärtlich.

Ruhig.

Ich atmete tief, spürte den Wind in meinen Haaren und seinen Atem in meinem Nacken.

Es war still. Keine Worte, keine Diskussionen.

Aber ein Kompromiss. Eine stille Übereinkunft. Ein gemeinsames Gefühl, dass uns verband.

Wir saßen lange so da.

Als er sich bewegte, drehte ich mich automatisch in seine Richtung. Wir wussten beide was folgen würde, wir wehrten uns nicht.

Sein Kuss schmeckte nach Salzwasser, seine Lippen waren rau. Es war genau das was ich wollte.

Langsam, zärtlich, überlegt.

Etwas lag in diesem Kuss, dass soviel sagte wie es alle Worte nicht vermochten.

Wir schwiegen.

Keine Worte keine Diskussionen.

Das Schicksal stellt seltsame Sachen mit den Menschen an.

Wir wollten uns nicht verlieben. Es war einfach so passiert.


End file.
